Tegoshi's Special Fan
by Ryokoyshashigechristesjulx
Summary: Well , This is mostly a fanfic for my friend Julii. It was created by Christy. What it is about is a girl who is left behind and something good happens? Read on and find out.


The ordinary Chicago girl pranced out of the stadium with her newly purchased NewS t-shirt and the concert program tucked under her arm. The brightest smile was on her face, seeing as her favorite band member had smiled and winked to her while he was performing on stage. Just the thought made her smile.

Suddenly, she had noticed that she had taken a wrong turn,  
and realized that she had walked back towards the stage.  
The stadium was empty now except for the stage crew who were sweeping up afterwards. When she looked up to the stage,  
she saw the band members standing above her. She smiled with glee and stood up on her tiptoes to get a better look. They were all talking in a circle, and her favorite one happened to be facing her.

Suddenly, the girl noticed that he had caught her eye. She gasped quietly and bent her knees to shrink under the stage. The boy cocked a brow and walked away from his group, leaning over the edge of the stage. "You know that the concert's over?" he asked. The girl looked up nervously, clutching the NewS shirt and program close to her. She couldn't quite tell who it was, as the lights were dimmed.  
"E-Erm, yeah, I think I took a wrong turn somewhere." She laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. The boy simply smiled to her. "Tegoshi desu," was all he said. That's all he needed to say. The girl seemed to melt at the sound of the name when she realized who it was. Her cheeks turned bright red, but thank goodness that the dimmed lights helped hide it. "J-Julii desu," she whispered,  
and a small smile crept onto Tegoshi's lips. He held out a gentle hand to Julii, and she took it with her own shaky hand. She was gracefully lifted onto the stage, standing only a foot away from him. "Won't I get in trouble if I stay here? I-I mean, the concert's over and--" she began, but

Tegoshi placed a finger to her lips, and Julii ceased her speaking. "You won't get in trouble as long as you're with us," he said. Her eyes fixed on him and she gave a subtle nod. "Do you want to see backstage? Only the best fans get to go back there," said Tegoshi,  
taking a few steps in the direction of backstage. His hand still held that of Julii's. Julii blinked and held her shirt and concert program tighter to her chest and nodded, following him around the other conversing band members and behind the curtains. Tegoshi led her into a secret room that was pitch-black until he flipped on the lightswitch. The room had long rows of clothes that the band members would wear during the performance, a glass coffee table in the middle, and a few cream-  
white chairs around it. Julii looked around with a faint smile, her jaw slightly agape. "This is really where you guys hang out?" she asked,  
holding onto Tegoshi's hand even tighter. "This is the place," he said with a slight chuckle. He walked with Julii over to the longest couch and took a seat. Julii did the same.

She dropped his hand and continued to look around in astonishment. "Did you enjoy the concert?" Tegoshi asked. Julii spun her head around immediately to answer his question. "Yeah, I did! It was great!" She tried sounding excited without overdoing it. "I-I sat in the front row and everything!" Tegoshi's smile brightened and his eyes flickered to the shirt and program that Julii held close to her. "What's all that?" he asked casually. She looked down and quickly laid out her things on her lap for him to see. The concert program's cover had a picture of lights flashing everywhere and the whole band dancing to one of their songs together. The shirt had "NewS" in large, glowing letters across the top, and had Tegoshi standing with his hands in his pockets. The Japanese characters for his name were written vertically by his arm. When Julii noticed that Tegoshi was eyeing her T-shirt, her cheeks began to feel warm and red again. Her eyes slowly lifted up to his smiling face, and he did the same.

"So you're a fan, huh?" he asked.  
Julii gulped and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "E-Erm, y-yeah,"  
she whispered, embarassed beyond belief. She looked away, but Tegoshi placed a finger under her chin and moved it back to face him. "Don't be embarassed," he whispered with a slight chuckle in his voice. Julii just looked at him innocently. Tegoshi then began to lean in, and Julii's stomach jumped, knowing what was about to happen. She was so excited that she wanted to jump around the room, or at least make it happen faster, but she wanted it to be real and wanted it to last. Finally, their lips met, and at first,  
it felt like an electric buzz. Just a spark. But it softened from there, and Julii seemed to melt at his touch. His hand was cupped on her cheek and hers was gently placed on his strong arm. Slowly, Julii could feel herself leaning backwards until her head rested upon the pillow on the couch. This can't really be happening, she thought to herself. But it truly was, and that kiss escalated into the best night of her life. The end.


End file.
